An exhaust section of a typical gas turbine engine includes a removable liner secured relative to an exhaust duct. Positioning the liner within the exhaust duct insolates the exhaust duct from the thermal energy of flow through the exhaust. The engine's complex manufacturing tolerances and complicated flow path make securing the liner within the exhaust duct difficult. Thermal energy of flow through the exhaust also expands and contracts the secured liner. A robust liner securing strategy typically accommodates these thermal energy induced fluctuations. Liners in other sections of the engine face similar issues. Liners are often removed from the engine for repair, inspection, etc.
In one securing arrangement, brackets are associated with the exhaust liner and exhaust duct. The brackets each include corresponding apertures. A separate pin is inserted through the apertures, which are aligned during assembly, to support the exhaust liner relative to the exhaust duct. The separate pin typically extends along the entire axial length of the liner. Installing the lengthy, separate pin is difficult because of the distance the separate pin must travel to move between an uninstalled position and an installed position within the bracket apertures. More specifically, accessing areas of the engine that provide adequate clearances for manipulating the lengthy, separate pin during installation is often difficult. As an example, the curved inner wall of some curved exhausts blocks moving the pin to a position appropriate for insertion into the bracket apertures. Removing the pin from the bracket apertures is similarly difficult.